


Get Yourself a Sweater (Austin Carlile x Reader)

by justtryingmybest



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Austin Carlile - Freeform, Bisexual Austin Carlile, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Pansexual Austin Carlile, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, of mice & men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtryingmybest/pseuds/justtryingmybest
Summary: You go to a store to get an Of Mice & Men sweater, but there’s only one place for that: Hot Topic. You joke around about having a boyfriend to the cashier, describing Austin Carlile. Austin actually shows up and pretends to play along. He brings you to get coffee, and then pet dogs.This can be for a gender-neutral, female, or male reader (considering it’s gender-neutral.) I am aware that Austin is no longer in the band.





	Get Yourself a Sweater (Austin Carlile x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a confusing story.

You peered through the glass of the store as you walked towards the door. Hot Topic was a store you had gone to for a while now after you got into this “emo” thing years ago. It satisfied most of your band and fandom related needs, excluding band members themselves. The store wasn’t too crowded or too empty. There was just enough customers for a calm day for the workers there.

Upon walking into the store, you went straight to the men’s section (there wasn’t really one, it just didn’t have dresses there) to get a sweater. You looked through the sweaters calmly, whereas you were pretty much screaming on the inside. Everything looked really nice and cozy, and you wanted to grab an oversized one and keep it forever. Finally deciding on an Of Mice & Men sweater, you made your way to the cashier, standing by the counter.

“Is that a band?” the cashier asked, gesturing to the sweater in your hand.

“Yeah,” you replied quietly, watching them scan the tag.

“Are they good?”

You nodded, looking around the store awkwardly.

“Oh, this is from the men’s section. It’s pretty big. Is it for someone?” they teased. “Maybe a boyfriend.”

You didn’t have a boyfriend, but you panicked a bit and replied quickly.

“Yeah. He’s great,” you said, smiling a bit.

“Tell me about him! What’s his hair like? And his smile? You must be so adorable together,” she gushed, putting her forearms on the table and smiling.

“I love my boyfriend. He’s got short, wavy brown hair that’s moved towards one side, but he dyed it blonde recently. He’s really tall and lanky, and has stubble that reaches a bit of his neck. When he smiles his tongue sticks out a little bit and it’s so cute. He’s amazing,” you replied, referring to one of your favorite band members as a joke.

“You went from being awkward to ranting about someone in 10 seconds,” the cashier chuckled. “Sounds like you really like him. What’s his name?”

“His name is Austin. And I was just kidding. If I had a boyfriend like that, I would be with him right now,” you laughed, taking out your wallet to pay for the sweater.

“Well, that sounds familiar,” someone said from beside you. “It’s a little rude to tell people we aren’t really together, isn’t it?”

You jumped a bit, letting out a small yelp. You quickly turned your head to the left and looked up when you were only met with someone’s shirt, gasping when you saw who it was. You wanted to yell, maybe cry, when you recognized them as none other as the person you were describing: Austin Carlile.

“Oh, h-hey, Austin!” you stuttered, nervously laughing and you blushed profusely.

“Just ‘hey, Austin’?” he scoffed, placing his arm around your shoulders. “Are you buying that? You know that I hate when you buy things if I’m not getting them for you.”

He dropped a 50 dollar bill on the table, and the cashier took it. No matter how much you tried to protest, he pushed your hands away as the cashier laughed.

“I was right. You’re so cute together! Have a nice day, you two!” they laughed, handing you the bag and giving Austin the change. “You’re both so adorable together.”

You blushed more (if that was even possible), and Austin began to pull you out of the store and into the hallway of the mall. His arm fell off from around your shoulders and returned to his side. You found yourself missing his touch, especially when it was from a band member you’ve looked up to for so long.

“Hey, that was kind of cute back there,” he laughed.

“Thanks, I guess, for playing along,” you awkwardly replied. “So what are you doing here anyway?”

“I had to pick up a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt for Tino. He’s been running out of clothing recently, don’t know why. Maybe someone in the crew is taking them,” he replied.

You turned to him to see him holding up a Hot Topic bag that you never noticed he was holding.

“Why were you describing me as your boyfriend?” Austin asked, fiddling with his fingers.

“Because maybe you’re the kind of guy I wish I could be with in a relationship?”

It came out more as a question than a statement, but it was still an answer. You never noticed that he had been walking in a certain direction, and he seemed to be heading to the other side of the mall.

“Well, you seem like you’re the kind of person I would love to try that out with,” he stated quietly.

You felt your face getting warm, and you turned away from him for a few seconds. You laughed, brushing it off as him trying to be nice. If that was the case, it was definitely working. You found yourself a somewhat dateable person, but your (unhealthy) obsession with bands drove people away. Now that Austin Carlile, a band member, was pretending to be your boyfriend, you felt as though the same reaction would ensue, and it would probably be worse.

“How long have you been a fan?” Austin asked, gesturing to the Of Mice & Men sweater in the Hot Topic bag you held.

“Over 6 years now. I can’t believe I finally got to meet you after six entire years,” you excitedly answered.

“6 years! That’s so cool. I’m glad I met you too.”

You laughed a little, feeling a bit embarrassed that you admitted that. Eventually, the two of you stood in front of Starbucks. He held the door open for you and motioned for you to enter with his other hand. You smiled at him and walked inside. The smell of coffee hit you immediately. Austin nudged you in with a hand on the lower area of your back and closing the door behind you. He led you towards the cashier.

You awkwardly ordered something, stuttering along the way until Austin stepped in for you. He told the cashier your order, loud and clear, along with his own drink, flashing you a smile with his tongue sticking out a bit. When the cashier announced the price, he began pulling out his wallet at the same time you did.

“No, you can’t do that. You already bought me the sweater!” you exclaimed, frantically trying to get him to put his wallet away.

He moved you behind him and turned towards the cashier’s counter to take up the entire space in front of it. He ended up paying for the drinks and bringing them both to a table by a window, and you sat in one of the chairs, sulking and crossing your arms.

“Why are you looking so down? Come on, how do I make you smile again?” he chuckled, sitting in the chair across from you.

“If you let me pay you back, maybe I won’t be so bitter,” you mumbled.

“Then I hope you’re as bitter as your drink once you have a bit. Considering there’s at least a bit of sugar, I’d like to think you’re a bit sweet.”

You laughed and took a sip, and he did the same.

“Thank you for buying me the drink and pretending to be my boyfriend,” you said, holding the cup in your hands.

“It’s no problem! I’d be willing to do it for anyone, especially for someone as attractive as you,” he replied.

He winked at you and smiled, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. You smiled back, as his smile was contagious, and you took a small sip of your drink before setting the cup down.

“You’re not flirting with me, are you?” you asked, leaning back and raising your eyebrows.

“You caught me. You don’t mind if I consider this our first date though, right?” he asked, grinning slightly.

You shook your head and chuckled.

“Do you like dogs?” you asked him out of curiosity.

“I love animals,” he replied.

“There’s this adoption center nearby… Do you want to go pet some dogs?” you asked nervously.

“Yeah, sounds cool!”

He pulled you up and out of your seat, leading you out of the store with his drink in his hand and giving you just a second to pick up your own. His hand was holding yours carefully. You both reached the adoption center and walked in through the door. There were a few people looking at some of the animals, along with some of the workers telling them about each one.

“Look! Husky puppies!” you excitedly breathed out.

You speed-walked towards the area with the puppies, the dogs immediately barking happily, trying to climb over the barrier (and failing) and jump on you. Austin followed after you with long strides, kneeling down next to you.

“They’re so cute!” you cooed, petting two of them as they licked your face. “I want ten of them.”

“I think you could take care of that many,” Austin joked, rubbing one behind its ear as it yipped.

“No problem,” you told him, getting up and turned to the front desk.

“Don’t actually do it,” Austin laughed.

You laughed and turned back around, grabbing his arm and pulling him to see other dogs.

Sometime while looking at some Corgis, his phone buzzed, and then he was leaning forward and pulling you forward with his hands on your shoulders. He kissed your cheek quickly.

“I’ve gotta go now, but if you give me your number, we can go out sometime.”

Austin smiled and gave you his phone. You, in shock, just typed in your number and handed it back with no response. He winked at you.

“Enjoy the sweater, would you?”


End file.
